Lady Athena
Lady Athena is a player who was originally banned in April 2008 and is notorious for her persistent attempts to re-enter Cyber Nations and form alliances immediately. Alliances Lady Athena launched numerous alliances, many of which were created while ban-evading. Many of the more recent Declarations of Existence by Athena have been deleted by the moderators. ICON ICON's full name is not contained in Lady Athena's recruitment thread and as such is not known. Replies in the recruitment thread indicate that Lady Athena created ICON almost as soon as she began playing. Further accentuating her naïveté ICON was originally Red, but went Orange when she was informed of NPO's Moldavi Doctrine. Macedonia Less than a month after founding ICON, Lady Athena posted a recruitment thread for a new alliance project, Macedonia. Though Lady Athena could not have gained much more practical experience within the time between alliances, Macedonia enjoyed greater success than ICON, garnering PIATs with First United Council and United Commonwealth of Nations. A short time after having to expel a member from the alliance (Ionizer) after he went rogue on Christian Coalition of Countries, the alliance's forum was subject to a DDoS attack, so the CCC volunteered to host Macedonia on their own forums. But on 4 April 2008, the alliance was disbanded at Lady Athena's wish due to her being banned three days earlier. Argolis This name would actually be used twice by the same user. Immediately after Macedonia's disbandment (4 April 2008), as QueenAphrodite, Lady Athena created the Democratic Republic of Argolis, however this would only last two days before she was banned again. The second incarnation of this alliance would come at the end of December 2008 (the 30th to be precise) with Athena working under the name of Hestia. She was reported a day later and banned on 2 January 2009 by Philotheos. Corinthia Founded under Athena's "Alethia" alias, this alliance's recruitment thread was locked after just a day (December 1–2, 2008). Montevalia Montevalia was formed on December 8, 2008, and the recruitment thread ran until at least the 17th before being closed. Commonwealth of Maroon Empires While ban evading as Respuci, Lady Athena created the CME in December 2009. She used the same format for the post that she used in those for ICON and Macedonia. Savannah While posing as KaileyCost, Lady Athena created Savannah sometime on or around December 23, 2009. No topics remain on the OWF; however, the alliance's forums remain. Ascentius While ban-evading as Nexvius, Lady Athena created the alliance Ascentius in January 2010. Once again, she used the same format for her declaration of existence. She also managed to successfully negotiate entry into the Ragnablok protectorate bloc, however she was caught shortly thereafter. Sinn Fein While ban-evading as Conor Murphy, Athena created Sinn Fein on 11 February 2010, but this endeavour would end swiftly as she was banned the same day - within an hour, as a matter of fact. Banned Lady Athena's Open World Forum profile lists her as "banned in-game." Her topic history shows no ban appeal; however, the numerous ban evasion reports and her appeal as "Astraea" would suggest that she was initially banned for having multiple nations. Ban Evasion Lady Athena has attempted to ban evade on more than one occassion using the following aliases (and several others): *QueenAphrodite: Created immediately after Lady Athena's banning, and banned on April 6, 2008. Created Argolis (1st incarnation) *Astraea: The moderator Sword of Estel banned this user on September 7, 2008, a ban which was later appealed but upheld by Severus Snape. *Alethia: It is unknown by whom she was banned in this incarnation. Going by her alliance's recruitment thread and the roll date of her next alias, she was banned some time between December 2 and December 8, 2008. *Cinzia: It is unknown by whom she was banned in this incarnation, however this one lasted from December 8–17, going by her alliance's recruitment thread. *Hestia: The moderator Philotheos banned this user on January 2, 2009 after a report two days earlier. *Respuci: The moderator Allan a Dale banned this re-roll on December 18, 2009. *KaileyCost: The alias used while running Savannah in December 2009. *Nexvius: Lady Athena again came back as Nexvius on January 19, 2010, and was again banned by Allan a Dale. Nexvius' avatar is notably Greek. *Conor Murphy: banned by moderator Harry Dresden on 11 February 2010. *Aquaria: On 12 May 2010, a member on Lady Athena watch reported her attempt to rejoin CN as Aquaria of the alliance Aorius, followed quickly by her being banned. *Gylfi: On 14 June 2010, Vilien reported a "possible Lady Athena reroll" who was later deleted. Category:Individuals Category:Banned Players